Merlin Fanfiction: Golden
by FictionLover987
Summary: in my version, merlin is a girl. :P Her mother is sick, so she has to go to Camelot to get Gaius, the closest doctor. She meets the most irritating spoiled-rotten person on earth.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin: Golden Chapter 1:

I'm going to tell you how a spoiled rotten guy named Arthur Pendragon ruined my life. "I am angry," doesn't cut, partly because that would be awful writing on my part, and also because that would be an underestimation. A major underestimation. I guess I should start at the beginning, before he, well, ruined my life.

My name is Merlina. It was Sunday night. My mother had been sick the entire week before, and it was getting rather serious. I guess I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember was that I felt warm sunlight creeping in from the windows, urging me to get up. Sighing, my eyes fluttered open, and I pulled my head up from the back of my chair. I leaned over the bed, as my mother, Hunith, stirred slightly, still asleep. I checked my mother's forehead once again, which still felt as hot as it was the week before. I sighed sadly.

I jotted a note and left it on my mother's nightstand, just saying I went to do the chores on our farm, and to cook breakfast. Mom worried way too often, especially if she was sick.

William was heaving hay into our barn, and I waved happily to my fiancé. He grinned, waved back, and continued working. With William helping, we finished both our chores, and while I cooked breakfast for my mother, him, and me, I talked to him about my mother's growing-worse condition. He agreed that we should go to Camelot to get a doctor, an old friend of my mother's, named Gaius. However, the only thing he didn't agree on, was who went. He thought he or both of us should go, but I wanted him to stay and work on the farm and I go. He was worried about my safety, but once I assured him that I would be perfectly safe and that my magic was good for that, he reluctantly agreed.

**Author's Not****e:**

**So... yes Merlina and William are married :P **

**but if you've watched the BBC Merlin TV show.. then you know what happens to William :l (thus making 'Arthur' ruining her life)**

**there will be eventually romance between merlina and arthur.. but first lemme get them friends XD which.. will.. take a while.. **

**a very long while... .**

**How will they become friends? **

**I haven't the faintest idea.**

**please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

I started hiking away from my hometown, the place where I've been my entire life. I had always wanted to go to places like Camelot, but I always pictured doing so with Will and my mother. Trying not to think of homesickness, I focused on my mother's disease, and that Gaius needed to heal her, or she would… Okay, bad subject as well. I shook my head, trying to shrug the awful thought off. Gripping my backpack's straps with my hands, and trudged up a hill. The wind had started to pick up, and my hair and my dress's skirt started whipping around my face and my legs. I turned around, trying to memorize my village, so I could look back on it whenever I started feeling homesick, then I trudged on.

I finally reached Camelot. Because now, a huge castle was laying before me. And the most impatient man I've ever heard (well, until I met Arthur) started urging me to either choose to go into Camelot or not, for it was nighttime, and the gate needed to be pulled up. Just realizing the man was talking to me, I slowly nodded, and walked across the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I reached Camelot, the most unwelcoming event happened. The King of Camelot executed a person of my own kind. I watched until he… Then I looked away. After the crowd faded away, I started to look around for my mother's old family friend, Gaius, to see if he could help me.

Once I reached his home, well, let's just say he found out about my magic fairly quickly. He had fallen down distracted by me talking, so I used magic to move his bed to catch him. I tried to deny it, but he saw right through me.

"How did you do that?!" Gaius demanded.

"Er.. Yeah it was really lucky that that bed was right there!" I said rather nervously.

Gaius sighed and shook his head. "Don't you know? You shouldn't be here! Camelot is the heart of any hatred of magic! It's dangerous! Go home! Leave!" He was making shooing noises, but I stood fast. I was not leaving without him or medicine.

"I came here for a reason!" I yelled over him. "I need help! And fast. My mother – Hunith. You remember her?"

Gaius stopped in mid-sentence, lowering his shooing hands. "Hunith? Your mother is Hunith? I helped her deliver you." He gently placed his hands on my shoulders, and backed away a little from me to carefully look over me. "My, you grew up rather fast."

I laughed. "Well, it has been 20 years." I looked down.

"Please help me, Gaius. My mother is sick, she's been sick for a week. She was sick for a month before... But finally got over it… but I guess it's back. I don't know what's wrong! I'm afraid to use magic on her, and you're the only doctor within closest range of Ealdor!" I urged him.

He smiled sadly at me. "Of course I'll help, child. Come with me. We'll need some supplies, and, of course, the medicine I'll need. Please describe her symptoms." I nodded and helped with supplies.

"All right. Now, I'll need a horse, they're some in the stables, pay the boy to leant a horse, here's some money. Tell him Gaius sent you." I nodded and ran out, attempting to not trip over my dress, and managed to do so.

On the way over there, there was the stupidest, most irritating, obnoxious, spoiled prat in the history of prats, teasing his poor servant.

**i wonder who the prat is XD actually i don't XD**

**sorry it's been so long before i updated :P**

**i forgot what i was going with this... so i've been stalling... XD hehe ^_^"**

**but hopefully this doesn't seem rushed or anything... :P**

******(as you can see my story is similar to what happened in the tv show, but personally i find it kinda boring when a story repeats it. so. i changed it up a teeny bit ^_^)**

**enjoy ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The blonde idiot was swinging daggers around like they were toys. The servant had the target, and was cautiously hiding behind it most of the time. I probably would have too, because the fool wouldn't always wait for the servant to get out of the way.

"Come on! I need to practice hitting moving targets!"

The servant walked faster holding the target in between the prat and himself. However, as the servant received a blow on his target he looked back cautiously alarmed and scared. He looked like what I was thinking, _What if he __misses_?

The man kept throwing the knives, and the servant dropped it, and was chasing his target like it was his only protection, which is really quite accurate now that I'm thinking about it.

The shield got by my feet, and I wondered if I should give it to him, or stop this. I knew I would never forgive myself if the poor kid (roughly fifteen years old) got hurt by the blonde moron, so I placed my foot on it and called out, "That's enough my friend."

Well you probably know how badly that turned out. He was smart-aleck and I returned the favor. Personally, I thought he was going to start a fight, but he refrained reluctantly because I was a woman. In the end, I got thrown in jail, and Gaius came to my rescue, saying to not get in trouble anymore because it's your first day in Camelot.

I knew "Prince Arthur" was a prat, but I just didn't know he was a royal one. I sighed, walking back to Gaius's home. We would sleep there, then in the next morning.

However, there was a lady that came to Camelot to sing, I caught on right away that she was the mother of the man that was originally killed. (Smart move, Uther. Smart move. *sarcasm*)

I made the chandelier fall, and saved Arthur from receiving the dagger she threw in the middle of his heart.

Arthur landed on top of me with a smirk, and I pushed him off. I got up dusting my skirt off, when Uther stood up from his throne. "Sieze this witch!" He cried out.

I knew he wasn't talking about me. He was talking about the actual witch that had tried to kill Arthur, twice. But I was still ready to run for it just in case.

Uther came over to me, and I lowered my head a little in a bow.

"You, my dear, deserve a reward. You can be Arthur's servant!"

"Servant?!" Arthur cried out. "But she's a bloody girl!"

"Reward?" I ignored Arthur's excuse, and Arthur glared at me due to my question. "Uhm. My lord I'm actually only here for one thing, and then I go back to my hometown; I'm not going to be staying here." I hopefully tried ease my way out of it. Personally I didn't really care about a reward, the only thing I wanted from them was to not be Arthur's servant.

"Oh… I see… Well then you can marry him! Wedding will be tomorrow!"

My heart and stomach sunk. I'm sure there were tons of girls who would have loved to replace me, and I wish they could. I wanted anything but that. I'd rather be his bloody servant!

"Uhm… My lord, I'm getting married soon." I tried to speak out.

"I know! Tomorrow! What are you still doing here?" I looked over at Arthur who looked happy but also angry. It is very difficult to describe.

"No, no. To someone else. I'm engaged." I looked around at the people who were still there. But Uther had already shooed them out to speak with his "daughter-in-law."

I looked at Arthur, who just gasped. "An annoying girl like you is already engaged?"

"At least I'm engaged!" I fought back.

Uther gave a snort, making me look back at him. "I see. Well you two probably wouldn't have gotten along very well anyways. How about Arthur escort you back?"

"Oh well.. that's really not-" I tried to decline, but Uther insisted, leaving me no choice. He even threatened to put me in the stocks again. Sighing, I gave in.

Arthur walked me out, but I walked quite fast, wanting to get out of there as fast as I could.

"Oh great, why couldn't I have just push him, and then run. Honestly." I muttered. I stopped soon, because Arthur cleared his throat and smirked at me. "Oh crap." I thought. "He heard."

**and as promised i did update soon and i did make this chapter longer XD not promising i'll make every chapter longer..but... lol :P**

**Bahahhahahahaa. XD **

**so since she's a girl the "rewards" change a little bit :P**

**also cuz she's a girl arthur wouldn't have let her be his servant anyways XD**

**lol i almost made them get married rofl. XD**

**so... don't get too attached to william though!**

**he is going to die...**

**but do you think william should die like he died in the show? (william said he had magic instead of merlin and was therefore executed)**

**or should william die in the battle from the bad guys? (also does anybody know who the bad guys were? cuz i forget :3 )**

**i know... what kind of a merlin fan am i if i don't remember the bad guys? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I really just wanted Gaius and me. Not the most spoiled brat and his crew with us. I hate to admit, but i was seriously starting to regret saving Arthur. He "forgot" to get his horse, well "forgot" to make his servant get his horse. So he made me give up my horse so he could ride it! Here I am, the reason he's alive and he's telling _me_ to give up _my_ horse? I guess i am also the reason he has to go to a "stupid worthless village" as Arthur's friend had called it, with Arthur laughing and agreeing. So their complaining is also pretty hectish too. As we stopped for the night, the blonde idiot of a prince handed me this pot. After staring at it for a few more minutes, i looked up at him, to see his idiotic smug face.

"Oh come on Merlina. You do know how to cook don't you?"

"Yes i know how to cook, i just don't know why you think i will." I responded, annoyed. I was mostly tired than hungry, and Gaius was already sleeping on his sleeping bag. The only people I "had" to cook for were the people i didn't want to come in the first place. Now i have to hear about their complaining, and i gotta cook for them too?!

"Hey now! We're here for your own protection, of course you have to cook for us! You're a girl!"

I smirked, and nodded yanking the pot from his hands.

"Of course, of course. My protection. You're right. That way," I put the pot on the fire. "If a hungry bear comes along, then i can just feed him one of you!" I said angrily.

I sighed, giving the last stir to the pot before dishing it out.

I swear, if they make one rude comment about my cooking, that they "had" to go with me, or anything about me, they'll have their meal being poured down on their head! Whenever Arthur had a smug look on his face and opened his mouth I would just stare him down till he shut up again. I know this may seem really disrespective, but i almost had to marry him, and he seemed perfectly happy with it. So. I don't really care how i sound like quite honestly. In fact i hope i do sound disrespective, just to prove my point.

After everyone woke up again, I helped Gaius get up on the horse, and made a run for the horse that was meant for me.

"Fine. You can have the horse. Do you want me to lead you too?"

"No!" I yelled. "Why would i want someone dumber than this horse to lead it?" I smirked.

**First off, i would just like to apologize XD im really really really sorry it took so unbelievably long for this update... XD **

**i think my computer is dying.. because it was seriously glitching up this morning 0.0**

**however. its good now! :D **

**i AM promising a chapter a day. unless i get really busy. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

We had almost arrived at Ealdor. I offered a bowl of stew to Arthur, who took it without saying a word. It wasn't hard to see. Arthur was still mad about my insult, and thus refused to speak to me. However, I don't think he realizes, that him not speaking is more of a reward for me than a punishment. But there's no way that I'm going to tell him, because then he'd never shut up.

"All right. We're here. Gaius and I will go into my house. There's a barn behind the shed to place the horses." I said, as I urged Gaius towards our house in a hurry, worried about how Arthur and William would react to one another, even if it was pretty obvious who I cared about… and the other one I … I'll tone it down and say "disliked."

"Oh no, you don't!" _Crap…._ I thought. Gaius and I stopped in our tracks, as I urged Gaius to go ahead of me and take care of my mother.

I turned around, furious. "What Arthur?! My mother is dying, now what on earth could you say that's more important?!"

"There's no way I'm going to hang out in a smelly old barn!" He twisted his nose.

After staring at him, I sighed impatiently.

"See, if I wasn't engaged, this is why I still wouldn't want to marry you! You're a spoiled prat and you don't care about anything or anyone other than yourself!" I remarked and turned and ran for my house, not caring about his reaction. I'd never see him again anyways. I didn't care if hated me.

I carefully opened the door, to see William and Gaius both looking at my mother's bed, William holding his head in his hands, and …Gaius was putting a …blanket over my mother.

"No… Tell me… She didn't…" I tried to blink back the tears. "Die?" My voice cracked as I said it.

William looked up and frowning, he shook his head, holding his hands out towards me. I walked slowly towards him, going into his arms. I sobbed quietly, as William gently rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Gaius tried to comfort. "That disease doesn't have a cure. We couldn't have done anything."

"I'm sorry, Merlina, but I must also leave. King Uther said to immediately come back after I finished…" It was clear he didn't know how to place this without bringing my mother's death.

"It's all right, Gaius. Thank you for coming anyway." I sniffled, trying to bring back the tears. However when Gaius hugged me, I felt the tears come right back. Gaius and William both walked out. Trying to stop crying before having to face Arthur, I packed some food for Gaius, and Arthur and his men (though I really didn't want to) and came out.

I heard Gaius introducing William to Arthur's men, and telling them to not mention my mother. A tear slid down my cheek. I threw up water onto my face again, and dried it off with a warm cloth. Fanning my face, I put the last of their food into a sack, and opened the door. Taking a deep breath, I walked out.

"Here's some food for you going back, Gaius. Thanks for coming." I tried to act cheerful.

"Thank you, my dear. Take care, Merlina." As William came up to Gaius, Gaius said his goodbyes to Will as well.

William led Gaius's horse of the barn and he and Gaius were talking as they slowly sauntered down the dirt road. Arthur's men getting ready and following him. I waited for Arthur to leave, so I could close up the barn so none of our animals could escape. Arthur started to climb up his horse. But then paused for a moment, before climbing back down again.

I waited patiently, while he awkwardly stood in front of me. "Uhm. I'm sorry, about your mom. And my erm.. "spoiled rottenness."" He smiled awkwardly when he described the truth about himself.

"Thank you, Prince Arthur, and apology accepted." I smiled back, before gesturing towards the door, as he nodded and climbed onto his horse.

William and I waved goodbye as the men left our farm.

**So this one's a little sad :( I'm sowwy :3 i hope it doesn't ruin your mood .**

**but it needed to happen for my plot to go anywhere (her mother's death is one of the two reasons she goes to camelot to be arthur's servant) **

**so... . i'm sowwy :( i feel kinda sad now actually... **


	7. Chapter 7

It had been several weeks, almost a month, since Arthur had come and my mother had died. William and I were no longer engaged, we are married. William had just come inside our house"Get inside, Merlina." We had been joking around all morning, so i was not quite convince by his nervous voice. But his uneasy voice, was rather unsettling.

"What's wrong?" I asked William, suddenly reallizing the wound on his arm. I produced white swirly magic, and attempted to heal him, but it didn't work. I wasn't, and I'm still not, powerful enough for healing.

"It's all right, Merlina. Thanks for trying. I need to get the rest of the villagers to leave Ealdor." He hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry, my dear, but you _must_ go to Camelot, and get more help. Ealdor will be under attack by Cenred and his men."

A tear slid down. I realized Cenred could come while I would be gone.

"All right. I'll go. But I'll be right back, okay?" I hugged him, whispering, "So don't die."

William chuckled dryly. "Yes ma'm."

**I know. it's short. super short. superbly really incredibly short.**

**however. my brain is currently.. writer blocked X'D**

**i kinda know what happens.. but... it'll take a while XD**

**so sowwy about the barely two paragraph-long chapter XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I took a horse, and and galloped away, looking over my shoulder, watching William tell everyone to leave because it's too dangerous.

The bridge was open just like it was before. Arthur had a new servant this time. This time the target didn't need to move. But Arthur kept whacking and whacking and whacking at the poor boy's shield that he dropped, and breathlessly tried to catch it. Once again, it rolled over to my feet, and I put my foot over.

The boy looked up.

"I need to talk with your em… well friend wouldn't be the right word would it?" I smirked.

The boy laughed, and stifled it nervously when he caught Arthur's glare.

I lifted my foot off of the target, and gave it to him as he lifted himself up.

"Go on. I'm sure he'll make it sure if he needs you again." I smirked again at Arthur, who shifted his glare from his servant to me."

I looked down uncomfortably and watched him scurry off.

"Cute kid. Shame he has to work for… eh… someone who has such high expectations." I smirked.

"What's up Merlina?"

"Ealdor's under attack. Cenred and his men. William expects them to come in a couple of days. I know it's short notice bu-."

"But I'm your only hope?" He smirked.

"No. You owe me for saving your life."

He opened his mouth again, but I continued. "And if you think that rambling on and on while riding on_ my_ horse, "escorting" me back to my home, even though I insisted I didn't want it, was helping, then you are _sadly_ mistaken."

Sighing and crossing his arms, as if waiting for me to give it up, but after a few minutes, he said, "Fine. I'll talk to my father."

Arthur called his servant over again. I knelt down and asked him what his name was.

"George."

"Nice name, George. Listen, no matter how prattish or obnoxious Arthur is, he's a big ol' softie." The boy laughed. "No, no I'm serious."

"Try telling him that when he's trying to whack my shield off, he murmered, obviously a little frightened of Arthur.

I laughed. "Yeah, well try telling him that when you save his life, and he still takes your horse."

George laughed again, and I pressed on, ignoring Arthur's annoyed glances. "But! If you do something for him, he owes you." I smirked.

"Like breakfast in bed?" George asked innocently.

"Well, you've let him pick on you even though you're what 15 years old? I think he owes you more than plenty."

"Okay, then well I need the horses, George, if Miss Merlina really does want me to help her."

I smirked. "Gaius said he'd let you stay with him, if you'd ever come back for a visit. Rest while I talk to my father."

"All righty. Thank Arthur."

The next day however, Uther declared he would not risk Arthur and his knights are some "worthless little village."

"I'm sorry Merlina. I really am."

"So you're not going to?"

Arthur sighed and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I'm sorry Merlina."

I backed away from him. "It's Camelot's greatest enemy! You don't want take down Cenred?"

"I do! But it's my father's decision. Which is why I'm going on a hunting trip instead." He winked.

"Aaah. Well hope it's successful."

"Yes ma'm!" He chuckled, waving goodbye, as he walked to his chambers, and I to Gaius's for preparations, before we head out.

**all right.**

**i am so sorry for the wait. xD**

**which is why i tried to make this one a little longer XD**

**i sowwy :Pi will try to work on this xD but if it's been a while, then u may need to comment... cuz i seriously forgot about this story 0.0**

**i've been busy with my jack frost fanfiction ^^;**


End file.
